ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms
{{Infobox Alien |backcolor = darkred |textcolor = yellow |name = Four Arms |image = Fourarms_UA.png |species = Tetramand |home-planet = Khoros |body = Four-armed Humanoid |power = Super Strength Super Durability High Jumping Sonic Clap |voice = Richard McGonagle (On Ben in Ben 10) Michael Reisz (On Kevin in "Kevin 11") Charlie Schlatter (On Kevin in "Framed") Vanessa Marshall (On Gwen) Dee Bradley Baker(16 year old Ben in Ultimate Alien) John DiMaggio (10 year old Ben in Ultimate Alien)|undefined|undefined|undefined |1st-appearance = Washington B.C.}Four Arms is a Tetramand (a play on the Latin "tetra", meaning "four", and "mand", meaning "arms") from Khoros. He is the sixth Omnitrix alien to appear on the series. He first appeared in Washington B.C. when Ben needed to fight the giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated.= Appearance Four Arms stands at approximately twelve feet in height, has very well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and the Omnitrix symbol on the upper-left shoulder and the Ultimatrixsymbol is on his chest. His skin is bright red and very tough, as though it is armored. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them.= Powers and Abilities Four Arms is a 12-foot-tall (3.7 m) four-armed, four-eyed powerhouse with armored skin and extremely dense musculature, making him unmatched in pure physical strength. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by pounding the ground or clapping all four of his hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack", and his leg strength allows him to cross entire city blocks in a single jump.= Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage, all the extra mass of his muscles and heavy skin makes Four Arms relatively slow, and his size likewise makes using things designed for smaller species difficult, especially when enlarging them. When under the effects of an illness, Four Arms's strength and stamina are somewhat lessened and he develops pungent hives in his armpits.='Original Series' He was first used in [[Washington B.C.|''Washington B.C.]], to fight off a giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. He tricked Gwen in [[The Krakken|''The Krakken]], but later got attacked by the Krakken itself.He accidentally awakened a Megawhatt in ''Tourist Trap'', by removing a giant string ball.He appeared in an accidental transformation in ''Kevin 11'', when his DNA was infused with Kevin's, turning Kevin into Six Arms. He managed to knock Kevin out before the transformation wore off.He later battled Joey in ''The Alliance'', but had to dump the fight to help the injured Max. He then fought off some Stone Creatures in ''Lucky Girl''.A sick Four Arms was used to battle Clancy in ''Side Effects'', and accidentally knocked down 8610 Cester Street, Clancy's home.He later tore some of Vilgax's Drones apart in ''Secrets''.He failed to stop The Great One in ''The Big Tick''. Kevin then used him to steal the Sumo Slammers 2.1 video game in ''Framed''. Ben as Four Arms later fought Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, and finally, Kevin's first mutation.He later tried to fight Technorg in ''Grudge Match'', but was stopped when Slix Vigma teleported him to the bridge.Tini fell in love with him in ''The Galactic Enforcers''. He was used in [[Ultimate Weapon '']] fight Ah Puch and won.He was later used to fight Zs'Skayr possessing Acid Breath, Thumbskull, Frightwig and Gwen in [[Ghostfreaked Out|''Ghostfreaked Out]].He was fused with Stinkfly as Stink Arms in ''Dr. Animo And The Mutant Ray''. He was seen in a photo in ''Back With a Vengeance'', surprising Gwen.He was used several times by Ben 10,000 in fighting off Animo in ''Ben 10,000''.A video game Four Arms was played in ''Game Over'', to duel an Ishiyama who believed him to be Kenko. He helped Kane North to save some amusement park visitors in ''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures''.He destroyed the Squires in [[The Unnaturals]] and he dueled and destroyed S.A.M. in ''Monster Weather''.A dream Four Arms appeared in [[Perfect Day where]] he imprisoned the dream Vilgax in the Null Void. He was used in [[Don't Drink the Water |''Don't Drink the Water as]] a baby to fight Hex.He was used twice in ''Ready to Rumble ''in order to gain money to replace Gwen's computer and won by defeating Porcupine and Gaterboy.He was seen at the beginning of [[Ken 10|''Ken 10]] used by Ben 10,000 to take down Vulkanus and later to duel Kevin 11,000 and lost.He appeared in [[Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)|''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)]] to battle the Negative 10. He appeared in the series finale ''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix '' trying to save Gwen from Florauna (Wildvine's species) and failed, although Gwen survived. He is set to appear in [[Ben 10: Alien Dimensions|''Ben 10: Alien Dimensions]].= Gwen 10 Gwen used Four Arms when she and Ben sneaked into a bowling alley, throwing strike after strike, though due to her strength the bowling balls that Gwen threw crashed through the pins and into the back wall. She beat Ben in a land slide victory.='Ben 10 Shorts' He was used in the Ben 10 short ''Hijacked'', defeating two crooks who hijacked the Rust Bucket.= Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Four Arms reappeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games, shown sandwiching Ssserpent between two cars.He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Ben used him to fight against the Yeti which was controlled by Dr. Animo and in the episode Hero Time Ben uses him to face Captain Nemesis in a game of Tug of War and won. He next appeared in Reflected Glory to help fight the Forever Knights. He appeared again in Where the Magic Happens to chase Aggregor and he again appeared in The Forge of Creation to help fight Aggregor. By both 16 year old Ben and 10 year old Ben.He appeared back in season 2, Girl Trouble ''to fight Dimensional 12 Robots. There, he seems to have a new transformation.= '''Alternate Future' His Ben 10,000 form has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, no sleeves, and a pair of jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to his chest. Four Arms still has his fingerless gloves and pants. He also has three curved spikes on each arm and small spikes on his shoulders.